bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is an agency of the United States Department of Justice that serves as both a federal criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency. The FBI has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crime. Its motto is "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity", corresponding to the FBI initials. In Bones Special Agent Seeley Booth is a liaison officer with the Jeffersonian Institute who assists them in solving crimes. Agents |-|Management= * Sam Cullen- Deputy director of the FBI field office. * Andrew Hacker- Supervisor of the FBI field office. * Robert Kirby- The deputy director of the FBI until he was murdered at the hands of Max Kennan, Dr. Temperance Brennan's estranged father. * Victor Stark, the current FBI Deputy Director |-|Major Crimes Division= Known Members * Seeley Booth- A special agent, in charge of the Major Crimes Division * Charlie Burns- A special agent. * Marcus Geier- A forensic technician. * Genny Shaw- A special agent (Occasionally helps Booth). * Payton Perotta- A special agent, who has a mutual attraction to Booth at one point. * [[James Aubrey|'James Aubrey']]'- '''A special agent, works with Booth since the first episode of Season 10, acts as a replacement for Dr. Sweets. '''Former Members' * Tim Sullivan- Nicknamed Sully, he was an special agent, who left on his boat 'Temperance' to sail the seas. * Lance Sweets- An FBI psychologist, was killed by Kenneth Emory, who acted on the orders of Glen Durant to cover up the mass-blackmail plot. Inside the Building |-|Booth's Office= Where Special Agent Seeley Booth works whenever he's not in the field. He's also conducted various interviews here as well. In the episode The Parts in the Sum of the Whole it is revealed that it was previously Caroline Julian's office. Aubrey took Booth's office when Booth and Brennan left between Season 10 and Season 11. He gave it back to Booth in The Carpals in the Coy-Wolves in exchange for a corner office upstairs from Booth's office. |-|Interrogation Room= Where the suspects in the current investigations are taken to be questioned for information or to get a possible confession out of them. |-|Sweets's Office= Where Lance Sweets worked and also where many of the people including Brennan and Booth go to for their therapy sessions. |-|Aubrey's Office= James Aubrey was given a corner office after he temporarily occupied Booth's office when Booth and Brennan left between Seasons 10 and 11. It was first seen in The Senator in the Street Sweeper when Caroline Julian wanted him to run a background check on his girlfriend, Jessica Warren, to see if she was clear to work on the case of a deceased U.S. senator; Rick O'Malley. |-|Conference Room= Where Booth and Brennan interview family members of the deceased victims. Sweets sometimes aids them as well. |-|Bullpen= A term used by Booth to refer to the small desks outside Booth's office and the conference room. Many FBI agents use the computers to search for whatever Booth is looking for in a murder investigation. Gallery Category:FBI Category:TV Series Category:Places